


My Love, My Fearless Love

by MiriyanThesilverWolf



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Guardians - Freeform, Richard Armitage - Freeform, protectors of the world, richard armitage/oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-06-07
Packaged: 2020-03-02 05:14:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18804445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiriyanThesilverWolf/pseuds/MiriyanThesilverWolf
Summary: Alessia is a Guardian of the Realm, making her thousands of years old. She has been protecting our world longer than she can remember, watching over as humankind makes the same mistakes over and over again. She is skeptical is the human race worth protecting when she stumbles upon one handsome and kind gentleman while trying to decide if she should leave humanity for their fates. This man turns around her way of thinking, showing that humans are capable of more than violence, war, and greed. Alessia finds herself falling in love with this man only to be torn apart when old enemies rise against her forcing her to choose between saving the world or saving the man she so fiercely loves.





	1. Chapter 1

Neon colors of billboards, street lights and a never-ending sea of car lights illuminated the world beneath her, as she gazed down from the tallest building in the central city of New York letting the rain wet her clothes. She didn´t care; the rain washed over her soothing her anger she felt toward the humans below her. She was Alessia, the Guardian of the Universe, one of the few remaining immortal protectors signed with a task of keeping the balance of good and evil in this world. But humans didn´t know about their existence, only saw hints here and there about mysterious savors who occasionally saved humankind from near extinction.

For thousands of years, she has been watching over them, protecting them, guarding them, mainly from themselves but now it felt like what was the point? Humans never seem to learn from their mistakes, only kept repeating it like a bad joke over the centuries. Alessia and her fellow guardian, Cassandria were the only ones left in this universe.

 _“Are you sure you want to do this?”_ Alessia asked feeling and sounding irritated as her light blueish grey eyes watched her friend standing next to her.

 _“It´s our responsibility, Alessia,”_ Cassandria hummed turning slightly to look at Alessia who merely narrowed her eyes.

 _“Yes, I know, but lately I have started to question that…they don´t seem to learn, drawn only to greed and causing destruction anywhere they go. Why we keep protecting them if they only destroy everything they touch?”_ Alessia ranted widely waving at the scenery in front of her earning a sigh from Cassandria, but she didn´t know how to answer that. Alessia did have a point: why protect a race that was on the brink of extinction caused by their selfish actions?

 _“Come on, time to go,”_ Cassandria nudged her earning a low growl from Alessia but gathered her celestial looking bow and arrows that shined bright blue light, as Guardians created their weapons from most potent forces there were in the universe, from remnants of a supernova.

 _“Fine, your destination was…where?”_ Alessia asked while fixing her light and a long cloak with a hood that covered her light silvery long hair, dark purple almost black colored fabric that had golden embroidered on it. Her black sleeveless shirt hugged her slim upper body leaving her back exposed. Long legs covered by boots practically halfway to her thighs but still flexible making it easy for her to move and fight.

 _“Paris, city of love…I don´t understand why humans keep call it that,”_ Cassandria shrugged making Alessia chuckle.

 _“There are a lot of things I don´t understand about humans although we have been watching them for millenniums,”_ Alessia muttered.

 _“True…well, I´m off, let me know if you need help,”_ Cassandria winked and jumped off the building while Alessia gazed at her friend´s figure vanishing into thin air as they could jump between space and locations just by thinking about the place they needed to be.

 _“Hilarious,”_ she huffed letting herself get to drop from the ceiling and let the gravity take hold of her.

Closing her eyes, Alessia enjoyed the feeling of the wind howling in her ears as she kept falling toward the ground with accelerating speed, but before hitting the sidewalk, she thought about the place she wanted to be. Alessia felt her power grabbing her body and tossed her through the dark void into the empty park that was alight with a few streetlights. It was eerily quiet, but she embraced it. Nothing was more irritating to her than constant noises of cars, people and their pets. Glancing around she knew she needed to change her clothes before approaching the building she had rented an apartment.

Over the years she had learned that the best way to watch over humans, was to mingle among them, be one of them. Not that it was easy for her. She hated when men approached her giving her looks, whistling and shouting nasty things to her. More than once she had to control her overpowering urge to break a few jaws or sending them flying into nearest dumpster and hit the lid on. Alessia´s opinion of protecting men was crumbling every time she had to deal with them. No one gave her a good, valid reason why she should keep protecting them.

Taking her black jeans, white t-shirt, sneakers and a grey leather jacket from her bag, she quickly behind thick bushes changed her clothes, summoning her weapons into her unique bracelet and tied her hair into a ponytail.

 _“That should do it,”_ she mumbled and making sure she was alone adjusted her bag on her shoulder and made her way toward the building on the other side of the park.

Walking on the sidewalk, Alessia kept her gaze down avoiding any who might pass her by, although it was nearly midnight in New York no one never really slept.

Hopping the stares in front of front door Alessia tried to find the key her landlord had given her a few days ago.

 _“Where the heck is it?”_ Alessia snarled to herself as she tried to ignore the tall man approaching the same door.

 _“Do you need help?”_ a deep, smooth voice came behind her making her turn to look over her shoulder annoyance visible on her face.

 _“No, I don´t,”_ she snapped turning her attention back to her bag digging desperately through her stuff but couldn't find the keys.

 _“I don´t mean to be a nuisance, but I could open the door for you so you can at least search for your keys indoors rather than in this pouring rain,”_ the man offered to keep his distance out of respect as he could see how angry and stressed the woman before he was.

Sighing out of defeat Alessia looked up biting her lower lip and after a moment of consideration turned to look at the man who was only offering her help by opening the door.

 _“Fine, sorry, I had a rough day,”_ she mumbled gazing at him and letting him come nearer so he could open the front door for the both of them.

 _“No worries, it happens even for best of us,”_ he chuckled putting the key into the lock and turned it allowing her to go first after the door was unlocked.

 _“Thank you,”_ she smiled feeling soaked and miserable. How did humans cope with these feelings?

The man smiled back and now that they were in Alessia could take a good look at the man who helped her. Wearing dark jeans, black shirt, and leather jacket, he was in his middle forties, quite handsome, tall and muscular, dark brown hair and stubble. His smile was dashing, and those blue eyes almost took her breath away, making her feel naked, vulnerable in front of him. That didn´t happen very often, not to her.  

 _“I´m Richard, by the way,”_ the man offered his hand waiting for her to take it while introducing herself.

 _“Alessia,”_ she replied taking his hand and was surprised how warm and firm his grip was as she squeezed the much more substantial hand. She watched as his brow rose up when he heard her name.

 _“That is a beautiful and unique sounding name. Do you know what it means?”_ Richard asked genuinely curious as he took in the woman´s appearance. She was smaller than him, maybe 5”5, gorgeous steel colored eyes and that silver hair but yet she appeared quite healthy.

Alessia only nodded making sure he knew she wasn´t going to tell him that, although she was sure he probably would google it once he got home.

“Didn´t mean to pry, are you sure you can get home from here?” Richard asked after releasing her hand looking at her worriedly causing her to frown.

 _“Sure, why wouldn't I?”_ she asked confused.

 _“You haven´t found your keys yet,”_ he pointed out glancing her bag and then her face as it turned slightly pink from the realization and embarrassment.

 _“Right…”_ she muttered her cheeks flushed as she started to look for her keys again while Richard waited watching her a little smirk dancing on his face. Something was appealing about the woman before him but didn´t want to push his luck as he saw how tired and frustrated she was already.

 _“Found it!”_ she suddenly squealed startling Richard but keeping his smile on his face nodded and turning toward the elevator.

 _“Good, you don´t have to sleep the night on the hallway,”_ he chuckled while pressing the button ordering the elevator on the first floor. Rolling her eyes Alessia settled to wait for little behind him and admire the view that wasn´t all that bad. Lifting a brow, she let her gaze wander from Richard´s ankles to his thighs that the jeans practically licked and paused on the firm round butt before continuing its way to his wide broad back and finally his neck that was screaming to be touched. She might be a guardian and hated humans, but she was also a woman and admired the beauty of a fine male when the opportunity showed itself.

 _“I can feel your gaze you know,”_ Richard´s chuckle snapped her out of her daydream and mortified lowered her gaze to measure the floor in front of her.

 _“Sorry. Didn´t mean to stare,”_ Alessia mumbled.

 _“That´s alright, I´m glad if you like what you see,”_ he said earning her to lift her gaze just in time as the elevator made a sound of its arrival and both of them stepped in.

 _“Which floor?”_ Richard asked looking at her.

_“Seventh,”_

Richard nodded pressing the number seven and then nine. The doors closed and the elevator started to go up. Silence set between them as she was counting the floors waiting for her story to come so she could get off the elevator. Richard was making her nervous; no one made her nervous! It was an unsettling feeling, and she didn´t like it Alessia didn´t afford to get worried, she was a protector, a guardian, they didn´t get nervous about anything!

And still, there she was, nervous like a high school girl finally able to be near her first crush. It was ridiculous. The minute the doors opened she dashed out taking Richard by surprise.

 _“Sorry! Gotta go!”_ she shouted over her shoulder.

Richard watched a stunned expression on his face after her until the doors closed again and he let out a laugh. He had never seen someone run out of the elevator so fast that she did. It was a rather amusing sight to see if he was honest.

When he reached his floor, Richard leisurely walked to his door, unlocked it and stepped in his apartment while shaking his head, the image of a silver-haired young woman running off into the hallway shouting sorry to him. He almost hoped he would cross paths again with this mystery woman who said her name was Alessia. Richard knew exactly what the name meant. Smiling he took off his jacket and shoes fishing out his phone and read the text he had received a while ago.

_“Still seeing tomorrow? -Melany”_

An irritated sigh escaped from him as he replied regretting ever to agree to go out to have dinner with that woman. But Richard wasn´t someone to back down on his word, so he sent a text.

_“Yes, I´ll pick you up around seven,”_

_“Awesome! Can´t wait to see you! Xx”_

Richard couldn´t stop the shivers from going through his spine as he set down his phone starting to get ready to go to bed. He had a couple of interviews in the morning, so he needed good night sleep. But as he settled in his bed, one mysterious silvery haired smiling woman invaded his dreams.


	2. Chapter 2

Alessia walked ahead of Richard, who was watching her every move with curiosity.

 _“I´m sorry I dragged you into that little drama…”_ he said finally earning Alessia to look over her shoulder and give him a small smile.

 _“It´s no big deal, you helped me yesterday to get in, least I could do in return,”_ she chuckled making Richard smile little bashfully.

 _“Still…I don´t want you to think that you´re obligated to step in whenever I face some trouble,”_ Richard murmured walking behind her placing his hands into his jean´s pockets.

 _“Who is her father by the way?”_ Alessia asked as she remembered how Melany had tried to intimidate her by mentioning her father. Richard frowned glancing up as his eyes followed the swaying of her hair.

 _“Why do you ask? It´s not likely that you are going to meet the man,”_ Richard hummed.

 _“I´m just curious; I don´t hear that kind of sentence very often, so it made me wonder,”_ Alessia chuckled.

For a moment Richard didn´t say anything as he was pondering his choices of if he should tell Alessia who Melany´s father was.

 _“Cyrus Khan….direct descendant of the Genghis Khan and the head of the Khan clan,”_ Richard finally spoke, and he could see how Alessia froze at that very second when the name escaped from his lips.

Khan….that name made Alessia´s blood freeze in her veins, chills run through her spine, and her mouth went dry. Closing her eyes, she swallowed, trying to recompose herself. That was the name she didn´t want to hear ever again and yet because of that clan, she was here, in New York, watching, hunting the remains of the clan´s members to make sure they would not try to conquer the world again as the rumor was the clan had resurrected.

Alessia had hoped the rumors were just that…rumors and she wouldn´t have to face the Khan clan as the war over 600 years ago was still haunting her memories.

 _“Are you sure?”_ she asked her voice hitching up a little spite how she tried to control her emotions.

 _“Yes, Melany introduced me to her family a few years ago when I was in New Zealand,”_ Richard answered as his frown was getting more profound because of the confusion of Alessia´s reaction. Did she know the family?

 _“Fuck…”_ Alessia breathed out quietly, wiping her face. If she had known that piece of information ten minutes ago, she wouldn´t have told Melany her name, hell, she wouldn´t get herself involved at all. She would have traced Melany to her home and started watching her, patiently waiting for Melany to lead her to the clan´s hiding place and then she would have texted Cassie she had found the family.

But now, as Melany knew her name and she thought that she and Richard were friends, no doubt when Cyrus would learn that, he would use Richard as leverage against Alessia.

So, Alessia´s achievement at the end of this day was dragging Richard unknowingly in the middle of the war between Guardians and the Khan clan that had started more than 800 years ago.

 _“Double fuck…..”_ Alessia groaned as the situation hit her hard in the face.

 _“You alright?”_ Richard´s baritone voice startled her and turning to look at him; she somehow managed to form a smile on her face.

 _“Yeah….I just didn´t expect to hear that name in New York,”_ she said, watching how the tall man lifted his brows before lowering his gaze and chuckled.

_“I can´t blame you; it´s not exactly a common name here,”_

_“You´re not wrong about that,”_ Alessia hummed turning around while fishing out her phone and texting Cassie what she just had learned leaving out the part she had foolishly told the daughter of their enemy her name.

 _“Don´t suppose can´t ask if I can make this up to you somehow?”_ Richard´s sudden question made Alessia frown and glancing at him she saw the earnest expression on his face, and she realized that what had happened earlier really bothered him.

 _“That depends…”_ she chuckled trying to lighten the mood.

 _“On what?”_ Richard´s face slightly lit up as he locked eyes on her.

_“What did you have in mind,”_

_“Dinner?”_

Alessia bit her lower lip for a moment shifting her eyes away thinking if that was a such a good idea. She failed to notice how Richard´s gaze lowered onto her mouth as she sucked her lower lip between her teeth, and his gaze turned dark as it had a surprisingly strong effect on him.

That little thing was innocent enough but still awoke something primal and wild in him every time he watched a woman he thought was attractive, and Alessia sure was that.  With her long silvery hair and those crystal blue eyes was haunting him in his sleep and also in his waking hours. Something told Richard she wasn´t any ordinary woman, she had this mysterious aura around her, and it made her even more appealing to the tall Brit.

 _“Only if that is alright, I´m not pressuring you to do anything_ ,” Richard finally spoke as the silence between them had grown unbearable.

Alessia shifted her eyes back to Richard when she heard it; she tried to avoid close encounters with humans as much as possible. Friendships or any kind of relationships were forbidden or rather impossible between a human and a guardian. For one, guardians were immortals, and secondly, humans were always drawn to power, and if they discovered guardians were real and how much power they wielded that would lead to disaster.

But this handsome, dark-haired man in front of her seemed different. As Alessia read his heart, it was as pure as the newborn baby; his soul was one of the purest ones she had countered in centuries. And she couldn´t help but admit to herself something was alluring about this man.

 _“Alright, dinner it is as you seem so adamant making it up to me,”_ she heard herself saying before she could bite her tongue.

Richard broke into a dashing smile, and Alessia felt her knees buckle under her. In her cold heart, she could feel something fluttering, trying to wake from its longtime dormancy and be free again. This man was on his way to thaw her heart and broke through her protective wall she had built so long ago.

 _“Daddy, I need you to do something about that woman!”_ Melany nearly screamed as she was standing at her father´s big office, located in the central city. Cyrus´office was a penthouse, as he owned the whole 52nd floor in the building and where he also lived.

Huge, nearly 10 feet high windows circled the room giving a breathtaking view out to the city below. The light colored parquet floor was hard contrast with almost ebony black walls, two big black couches with two ivory armchairs that surrounded a low smoke glass coffee table had placed at the very center of the room. Cyrus´desk was also significant with minimal objects on it, just a few documents he needed to go through.

The whole office was oozing with power and dominance.

And the man himself was his near 60, but he was athletic, 6”0 ft tall, a little grey in his short black hair. His steel grey eyes had a reserved look in them, making any person shiver under their gaze. Cyrus Khan wasn´t a warm and kind person, he had an empire to rule, and it required ruthlessness and cold personality to prevent it from falling.

But his only weakness was his daughter, whose mother had passed away after losing the long agonizing battle against cancer a few years ago.

 _“Oh pumpkin, I´m sure she just tried to get under your skin with no reason,”_ Cyrus hummed his voice little husky, as he kept signing the papers.

 _“Well, she succeeded! And now I want her to disappear! She took Richard from me!”_ Melany whined stomping her foot to the floor.

Cyrus sighed, putting down the pen and leaning back on his armchair, crossing his hands in front of him as he stared at his furious spoiled daughter.

 _“How many times do I need to remind you…no one can´t take Richard from you as you two aren´t in any relationship. As far as I know, you two are just good friends,”_ Cyrus lifted his dark brow as he tilted his head. Cyrus could see Melany didn´t like it when he reminded her about that fact. In her mind, Richard was practically her husband.

 _“And no, I will not talk to him and tell him to leave the woman alone, I respect Richard, and he is free to do what he wants since he isn´t part of this family. End of discussion,”_ Cyrus lifted his finger when he saw she was about to say something between the lines him to order Richard to stop talking to this woman.

A whimper escaped from her when she realized she had lost the argument. Gritting her teeth, she snatched the purse from Cyrus´desk and turned around on her heels.

 _“Fine! If you´re not going to do anything about this Alessia, I will,”_ she muttered walking through the room, but her father´s deep cold tone of voice stopped her.

_“Alessia?”_

Turning to look at him, Melany frowned.

_“Yes, that was her name,”_

Cyrus´ expression turned grim, his gaze darkened while his hands balled into fists as he straightened his back on his seat. Melany´s eyes widened as she had never seen her father turned so scary looking in front of her.

 _“You…you know her daddy?”_ she asked timidly.

 _“oh do I….every leader of this clan has known her since the year our ancestor Genghis Khan became the Great Khan, founder of the Khan clan. She has been the thorn in our flesh ever since…”_ Cyrus muttered his anger, starting to boil.

 _“What do you mean ever since? That happened over 800 years ago; surely she isn´t the same Alessia,”_ Melany was confused by her father´s ranting.

 _“There some things in our history, you don´t know. I guess it is time to educate you further so you may know your enemy,”_ Cyrus stroked his chin, motioning her to come and sit in front of the desk.

Pressing a button on the intercom, Cyrus ordered his secretary to call his other members of the Khan family and set up an urgent emergency meeting dressing the word “urgent.”

 _“Who is she, daddy?”_ Melany was now little afraid as she had never seen her father acting like this.

 _“Now, what I am about to tell you, has been kept as a secret for the past 600 years_ ,” Cyrus sighed crossing his hands on his desk as his steel-like gaze was drilled in his daughter´s eyes.

 _“You´re scaring me….,”_ she whispered, sitting down on the chair, nipping her lip.

 _“Good, you should be. Alessia is not an ordinary person; she is fierce, willing to die to achieve her goals. You can´t think of any worse enemy,”_ Cyrus´voice was solemn.

_“They will be here in an hour,”_

A voice through the intercom startled Melany, but Cyrus merely glanced at the intercom humming in a pleased manner.

 

 

Alessia was standing in front of her wardrobe, pursing her lips. What on earth was she supposed to wear tonight? Yesterday she had agreed to let Richard take her out to dinner after that little incident with Melany. A growl emerged from her throat when she remembered who Melany was, a daughter of Cyrus Khan, the dominant clan she and Cassie had been hunting down and trying to protect the world from, and now she had learned they were here, in New York. A chime from her phone made Alessia abandon her desperate efforts to find something to wear and walked over the nightstand.

One glance to the screen revealed the message was from Cassie.

_“So they are still around after all this time…I guess it´s not a rumor anymore,”_

Chuckling Alessia smirked at her friend´s text and started writing her reply.

_“Who would have thought the Khan clan would settle in New York, of all places,”_

Another chime couple of seconds later, Alessia received an answer.

_“Dreams come true in America…so, now we need to find the nest of the snakes and cut off their heads, for good this time,”_

Alessia couldn´t argue with that; she also wanted to wipe the clan into a mere memory of this world´s history. But as history reminded her, it could get bloody and innocent people would get caught in the crossfire.

_“Yeah, but this time we do it so innocents won´t suffer, I don´t wanna repeat 600 years old mistakes again,”_

Her reply got an answer soon enough as Cassie agreed on it. They had to come up with a plan on how to achieve that. It wouldn´t be easy. Sighing Alessia was about to toss the phone on her bed when another chime made her frown. Unlocking the phone, she saw Richard´s icon on the screen, as they had exchanged numbers after he had escorted her nearly in front of her apartment´s door.

_“Hi! I hope you don´t mind me sending you a text as we are supposed to meet in a couple of hours but couldn´t help it. You think this is a suitable suit for dinner?”_

Lifting her brow, Alessia opened the two pictures Richard had attached to the message and burst into fits of giggles. The funny faces he was making in those photos was too adorable to handle. 

Richard was wearing the old costumes of his old shows, Robin Hood, although Alessia didn´t know that fact.

 After laughing so hard, she was almost crying while holding her stomach, Alessia was able to reply while giggle here and there escaped from her.

_“It depends where are we going? It´s very suitable if we are going to in the middle of the forest and hunt some deer for supper, but I don´t think the staff would let you in if our destination were a restaurant,”_

Giggling while shaking her head Alessia put down the phone and went to her wardrobe and fished out a pair of white trousers, a yellow sleeveless shirt, and a black jacket. These would do just fine as she took out black high heels and placed them onto the bed.

A quick shower later Alessia glanced at her phone seeing another message from Richard and opened it.

 

_You´re right; this is much better,”_

 

For a long time, Alessia just stared at the picture her heart beating little faster in her chest. What was happening to her? Why she felt like this after looking at a picture? A view of handsome, owner of bedroom eyes, the very definition of a sex god…her eyes were drawn to his stubble, his thin lips that had curled into a slight smile as he stared at the camera like he knew what this picture would do to her. Richard was definitely seducing her with this photo.

Trying to catch her breath Alessia heaved a slow, deep sigh closing her eyes for a minute and then typed her reply.

_“Oh yes, I agree,”_

Then she bit her lip, as a teasing idea hit her and humming turned around to do a quick makeup, brushing her hair making it shine like silvery waterfall under the sunrise, took a mask, put a collar around her neck and posing position and took the picture.

_“Do you think this will be too much?”_

Before regretting her little idea, Alessia hit send and rubbed her face. What the hell was she doing? Was she really flirting with a human? Very good looking and goofy human but still…Shaking her head while amused what this man made her do, she then turned to change the clothes and make some final touches to her outfit.

 

 

Richard was stunned when he had opened his phone and saw the picture of a woman he was about to take out to dinner. Her gaze was alluring, full of ancient wisdom as she stared at the camera, drawing him in deeper waters. Her hair cascaded her fair looking face, and her skin was glowing. Richard thought she was the Afrodite herself with that look and he had to swallow, trying to calm himself as the blood was coursing through his veins faster than a speeding bullet.

Innocent pictures that were meant to be funny had turned the situation into the full-on flirting game, and in his mind, he was excited about it. It had been so long when he had last flirted shamelessly with a good looking woman who was a little naughty and funny at the same time.

Giving his reflection a one-sided smirk as Richard took a glance of his demeanor, he was good to go. Wearing light grey short-sleeved dress shirt, black, khaki pants and dark blue canvas shoes he was quite the looker. Walking out of his bedroom, he grabbed his black leather jacket from his couch´s backrest and headed out.

 

 


End file.
